Pools of Crimson
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: What happens when InuYasha and the gang, run into an ancient demon known as a vampire, in present time lore. What will Kagome do when she finds out the demon, has ties to the Higurashi family tree, that end with her and Souta?
1. Dreams of Darkness

Title: **Pools of Crimson**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha I do however do own Kaiko she is my own character.

**Summary:** What happens when InuYasha and the gang, run into an ancient demon known as a vampire, in present time lore. What will Kagome do when she finds out the demon, has ties to the Higurashi family tree, which ends with her and Souta. The gang soon learns that Kagome may be the key to some great prophecy.

**Chapter One: Dreams of Darkness**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

A cold deep fog was building in the dark air. If one were to stand in it for too long, it would surly freeze you all the way to your bones. A tall feminine figure stood at the top of a hill. Her long raven hair whipped wildly behind her, as her two deep brown, sorrow filled eyes looked down over the valley. The time had come, after all the years of waiting. She at last had found an heir of her family tree.

She would have to find her quickly in order to protect her or all hope would be lost. Her whole being hoped that this would be the one. The woman wore colors of deep blue, red and golden cuff bracelet graced her upper arm. The outfit she wore was old, but it did not fit in this era of the ancient past.

The woman was wearing dark blue pants that seemed to hug every curve of her hips and backend. Her blouse was exceptionally low in the front, and great amount of cleavage showed. The maroon cloth was soft as butter and was, without a doubt, made of silk. The fabric of her short sleeves was transparent and yet soft as well. A maroon pair of boots and a deep, dark blue velvet cloak finished up her attire.

The woman's voice was soft and warm and yet at the same time could make a man's heart stop cold. It was almost as if two women had joined to make one. Her voice was then lifted up and carried on the wind.

"One will die to give life, and one shall live to give life. The living one shall die yet will not die. A bond shall be made that will set the cursed ones free. So it was written and so it will come true."

Kneeling down on one knee, the cloaked woman pulled a silver handle dragger from the side of her legs. She then wrapped her fingers around the blame and squeezed. Small droplets of her dark crimson blood fell onto the ground.

"Blood of my families blood, hear my call and come to me now."

She then wiped the blade clean and continued to stare out into the foggy night. Soon she would have what she wanted, and if not, she had darker ways of getting it. She only hoped it would not come to that.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome shivered and wrapped her blanket tighter around her body. The air was damp and cold; it caused a sharp chill to run down her spine. The billowing fog didn't help her feel any more comfortable either, and she sat up straighter against the chilling feeling.

She then let her chocolate orbs drift over each one of her friends. None of them seemed bothered by the sudden cool, or the dampness. Kagome then glance up into the tree that InuYasha was sleeping in, even _he_ looked comfortable out here in the cold.

_'Who am I kiddin'? They all live in this time, of course they won't be bothered by it. I'm the one whose not. Well, sitting here complaining about it won't help. I might as well try to go back to sleep.'_

She shifted in her sleeping bag as much as she dared. She was afraid that if she rolled too fast, she would wake up Shippo. Finally, at last when she was comfortable, Kagome felt her eyes start to drift close as sleep and dreams claimed her.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome became startled at first when an old shrine and palace came into view. Much to her surprise, it was built very much like the one that she lived at in her own time. There was one small difference. The house was much big then the house that she, Souta, her mother and grandpa lived in._

_"Wow, this place is huge! I've never seen anything like it been."_

_As she took a few tentative steps forward, Kagome felt as if the palace was calling to her. A hand carved dragon of gold, adorned the outside of the house as well as ornamented the tile roof. She then noticed the temple or shrine only a few feet away._

_"A priestess shrine; this one is decorated so beautifully, and it's so big...there must be a large family that lives here."_

_The large wooden doors swung open as if to beckon her to enter. That's when Kagome heard someone speaking softly to her._

**_"Come this way, please enter here, come."_**

_Something inside her head warned her not to go, yet at the same time something deeper inside her pushed her forward._

_'Ok, here it goes.'_

_The minute she stepped inside the large doors swung shut. Kagome jumped at the sound, and spun towards the closed entrance. Feeling something flowing over the skin of her legs, she looked down. He school uniform was gone, and had been replaced by a dark green kimono. A red dragon poised for attack graced the right side, while a white dragon poised for attack adorned the left side of the kimono._

_Taking a small lit lantern off the wall, Kagome walked down the dark corridor. She had yet to see a single person inside the palace since she entered, and it had been at least hour ago. Her journey in the hallway reached a halt as a dead end greeted her. Hung across the blocking wall, a huge painted tapestry of the same white and red dragon that she wore on her kimono. She took a step back as the images inside the tapestry suddenly came to life. The huge cloud that had been looming over the two dragons swirled and changed. It formed into a huge flying beast that ripped and tore at the two dragons. Kagome watched with fear covered eyes as the red dragon fell, pools of its crimson blood stained the ground. She then watched as the dragon began to lick at the blood of the fallen dragon._

_She watched as the white dragon lay on top of its dying companion. Then both dragons seemed to catch fire and burn. Tears fell from Kagome's chocolate orbs as she watched the horrid creature from the clouds seem to laugh. Right before a huge claw wrapped itself around its neck._

_When the images stopped moving the flying beast was dead, the two dragons had been replaced by one. Its huge gleaming amber hued eyes seem to be looking right at her. Red scales adorned most of is face accept for the straight line of white scales that started at the end of it nose and ran all the way down it spine. _

_So taken by the image she was that she jumped when the soft voice spoke once more._

_**"Come to me, come save me set us free, before it comes for you."**_

_Kagome didn't like the tone that the voice had taken when it had spoken the last words. She had to get out of there; she should have never come inside. As she started to run back down the dark corridor, Kagome realized that there was something wet on her neck. She brought her right hand up to wipe it away. When she brought her hand back down... it was covered in blood. Her eyes widened at the sight of it as a blood curding scream erupted from her throat._

_End of Dream_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

InuYasha's golden orbs shot open, as a something cold caused a shiver to race up his spine. His claws dug into the bark of the tree that he was resting in, and his nose twitched as it took in the dampness in the air. He then noticed the fog that had drifted into their camp.

"What the hell? Where did all this fog come from?" he glanced around at the surrounding area, "I can barely see two feet in front of me."

Just as those words came from his mouth, InuYasha heard an ear piercing scream. He knew that scream all too well, and she sound like she was in trouble. He couldn't see her, heck he couldn't even sense her. All that he could smell was moisture, and the scent of wet earth.

"Kagome! Kagome answer me! Tell me where you are so I can find you!"

There was no answer from Kagome, which only caused InuYasha to panic more.

"Damn it, why the hell is it so foggy now?"

InuYasha leaped from his perch to the ground below him, when he heard Miroku speak to him from the mist.

"InuYasha, is that you?"

InuYasha jumped and whirled around as a hand touched his back.

"Ahhhh! Damn it Miroku, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Miroku cracked a smile before he bowed and apologized to InuYasha.

"I am truly sorry InuYasha; I thought you could sense me."

InuYasha huffed at Miroku as he mumbled something. So low were his words, that Miroku could barely pick up on his excuse.

"Right now the only thing I can smell is moisture and wet earth."

_'Which doesn't help me at all I need to find Kagome.'_

The sound of Sango calling to Kagome and asking her what was wrong snapped InuYasha out of his thoughts. He and Miroku followed the sound of Sango's voice. They then both watched as Sango and Shippo were thrown backwards into the air. InuYasha reached out and caught the fox cub, as he came hurling toward him.

Miroku tried to do the same for Sango, only to be knocked backwards from the force of Sango hitting his chest. Shippo looked up at the hanyou with his pleading green eyes, as he spoke to Inuyasha.

"Sango and I were both woke up at the sound of Kagome screams, but when we tried to go to her; a barrier came up around her!"

InuYasha stared at the bright blue barrier that was wrapping it's self around Kagome. Sango then spoke from behind him.

"InuYasha, Kagome is the one making the barrier. If she's doing it in her sleep, something terrible must be happening to her in her dreams. If we could just get her to wake up, the barrier would disappear, I'm sure of it."

InuYasha sat Shippo down on the ground as he made his way over to Kagome. He then glanced over at his friends as he stuck a clawed hand against the barrier wall. It then started to melt away enough that he could walk through. His golden spheres then settled on Kagome. Though her eyes were open, InuYasha could tell that she was still fast asleep.

He then looked down at Kagome's right hand that her eyes seemed to be glued too. For a brief moment, InuYasha could have sworn that he saw blood on Kagome's hand and neck. Then in a flash, it was gone from his sight.

InuYasha then slowly knelt down beside Kagome, talking gently to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, it's ok now Kagome I'm here. You just had a nightmare."

He sighed in relief when Kagome snapped out of her trance like state and started to cry again him. As she tried to take a deep breath Kagome sobbed again, trying desperately to speak to him. Her eyes once again drifted to her right hand, expecting it to be sticky with blood once more.

"I understand that it isn't real now, but at the time...it...it felt and smelled so real, and the voice...it sounded so sad and lonely."

At the mentioning of hearing a voice in her dream, InuYasha turned on his heel to look at her and then asked.

"Wait a minute someone was talking to you in your sleep? What did the voice sound like?"

Kagome just frowned at InuYasha.

"It sounded like a woman, and other than sounding sad and lonely, that's all I can remember."

A _feh _was InuYasha's only response as he offered his back to Kagome. She froze at first by his kind offer, he then snapped at her.

"I ain't going to stand here all day, so get on already. Besides you look like your still tired, this way I can keep moving and still make good timing to Kaede's village."

Kagome wasn't to sure why, but InuYasha was right; she was exhausted. It wasn't long before she fell asleep on his back.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The woman from before with the strange clothing, dark brown eyes and long raven hair, smiled as she watched as the small group left their camp. She was close, she could feel it inside of her the very core of her being. The heir that could end her torment was near. A small smile appeared on her dark lips as she looked in the direction of the traveling friends. They, she had a feeling, had the key with them; all she had to do was to awaken the curse that seemed to be sleeping.

"You and I are a part of my blood, I will find out which one of you is the key. If not, then you shall share an eternity of damnation with me."

(**A/N: **Ok This was a page shorter then I planned. However I hope this is enough to get your attention; I hope I get to hear from you. Thanks goes out to Anzu2 for betaing this totally new story, as well for telling me to go on and write it. You truly are a wonderful little muse.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! You guys.**

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

12


	2. Fear of Not Knowing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the InuYasha cast. The only one I do own for now is Kariko.

**Summary:** What happens when InuYasha and the gang, run into an ancient demon known as a vampire, in present time lore. What will Kagome do when she finds out the demon has ties to the Higurashi family tree, which ends with her and Souta? The gang soon learns that Kagome may be the key to some great prophecy.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed this new Story it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this part as well.

**Chapter 2: Fear of Not Knowing**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

InuYasha couldn't help but be on edge; this fog seemed to be following them _everywhere,_ and it was very nerve racking. Two days had passed since Kagome had, had that terrifying nightmare.

_'Something just doesn't feel right about this fog. Kagome seems to be tired all the time now…it's not right. Then again with all the strange nightmares she's been having, no wonder she's tired.'_

InuYasha then turned to look at Kagome as she tossed in her sleep. He sniffed the air around her, and among the scent of honeysuckle and strawberries, there was the smell of sweat.

_'Damn Kagome's having another nightmare. It has something to do with this fog I just know it; but why is it that it's not affecting the rest of us?'_

That was a question that he feared that he would never find an answer too. The fact that Kagome seemed to be the only one suffering bothered InuYasha a lot. Unable to stand seeing Kagome struggle in her sleep, he gently touched her shoulder. When that didn't work, he glanced around him and lifted Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome, wake up. You're having a bad dream again."

She moaned as she looked up at InuYasha with sleep hazed eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was at.

"InuYasha, what's going on, what happened?"

InuYasha sighed gently as he answered her.

"You were having another nightmare again."

Kagome looked down at her lap after hearing this.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He just shrugged his shoulders at her,

"I was already awake so it doesn't matter. You weren't screaming like the other times. Can you remember anything at all Kagome?"

Kagome however, just managed to frown at him.

"No, I'm sorry I don't. I don't even remember dreaming."

InuYasha gave Kagome a small smile, as he sat down on the ground with Kagome still in his lap. His golden eyes darted around to make sure his other friends were still asleep.

"It's no big deal, so don't worry about it."

He flinched went he realized how cold Kagome's skin was.

"It's still pretty late you know. You should get some more sleep; I really don't want to have to carrying you around all day. I will if I have to though."

Kagome couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips after hearing InuYasha's remark. She also couldn't stop it when sleep started to pull at her lids once more.

"Good night InuYasha."

InuYasha sighed as he looked over at Kagome as she slept. It was then that he noticed two round bruises on Kagome's neck.

_'That's strange I wonder how she got those bruises on her neck. I don't remember them being there a few days ago, weird…where could they have come from?'_

None of this sounded right to InuYasha. The memory of Tsubaki and what she did and tried to do to Kagome came to mind. He however, didn't like where those memories led him.

_'What if someone is trying to curse Kagome? But how would they have gotten to her? Besides all of this fog, nothing strange has happened.'_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

A few miles away the woman from earlier, with the same long raven hair and dark brown eyes, seemed to be laughing at something off in the distance. Yes, at last she had found the heir to her family. When the group had passed by her hiding spot in the shadows, she was able to get a reading off of the young woman being carried on the back of the inu hanyou.

"Soon Kagome, you shall aid my cause. If you don't, then you will have to suffer as I have. You will be alone in this world of darkness; your friends will want nothing to do with you."

The woman in the shadows gave it some thought as she gracefully began to follow the small group of friends.

"Then again, the curse on our linage has already been awakened. The transformation shall begin soon. I am interested to see how your friends react to it. I have a feeling it shall be very entertaining."

Her mind then wandered to someone else who still walked on the earth and yet did not belong.

"Why do you wander the earth Kikyo? You should still be in the grave; the curse never got a chance to wrap its cold fingers around you. Yet your body is as cold as death itself."

This was something she would have to wait to find out. For now she had other things to worry over.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

InuYasha's body stiffened as he felt the heat rolling off of Kagome body. Why was she so warm? Without warning he stopped in his tracks, catching both Sango and Miroku off guard. Seeing that InuYasha had stopped, Kirara landed on the ground a little ways away from him. Sango and Miroku watched as InuYasha carefully moved Kagome from his back.

Sango's voice was soft as she spoke, "InuYasha, what is? What's wrong?"

They then watched as InuYasha's ears flattened to his head.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

InuYasha winced as Kagome moaned in her sleep, his nose picked up the scent of sweat. His golden orbs widened as he watched beads of sweat start to build on her forehead. None of this was right, something had to be wrong. Kagome had to be ill, it was the only thing that made sense. Then the two small bruises on Kagome's neck came into mind. Once he was sure of what he wanted to do, he let the others know of it.

"We're stopping here for the night, Kagome needs rest. We'll continue traveling in the morning."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo continued to stare at InuYasha as he pulled out Kagome's sleeping bag and then made her comfortable. Noticing that his friends hadn't moved from their spots InuYasha turned to look at them.

"What? The three of you have a problem or something? If you want to keep going be my guest, but I'm staying here with Kagome."

The three of them were once again caught off guard; however it was Sango who spoke up first.

"No of course not InuYasha, if you and Kagome are stopping so are we."

Miroku nodded in response of Sango's words.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise InuYasha? Kagome is our friend as well."

A guilty looked passed over InuYasha's eyes as he looked at his friends, and then shifted his gaze once again over Kagome's sleeping form.

"It's just ever since Kagome had that strange dream, something has been off with her. Something smells fishy around here, and it's not the water."

Both Sango and Miroku turned to glance at their sleeping friend. After looking at Kagome for a bit, Sango noticed the same two round bruise on her neck that InuYasha had seen earlier.

"Those bruises on Kagome's neck, I don't remember them being there earlier this week. Where on earth did they come from?"

InuYasha's gaze never left Kagome as he answered Sango.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to find out how she got them."

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Kagome's breathing was labored as she continued running on through the darkness. She was searching for a way out, but she had yet to find it._

_"Where am I? Why does this keep happening to me?"_

_A pale light began to shine up ahead, making Kagome pick up her pace. However what she was about to find was not what she had expected. A high pitched shrieking reached her ears, causing her to cover them. It was then she realized that she was inside of a cave; and that cave was filled with thousands of bats._

_"Ewww bats! Out of everything it could have been; why did it have to be bats?"_

_That's when she heard the same sad and forlorn female voice from before._

_**"Child, who is the blood of my blood, come and seek me out. Come and set me free, break the curse that keeps me." **_

"_If you're cursed why would I want to break it? How do I know that I can trust you?"_

_**"Listen and follow your heart, for if you do not you as well will be damned. Come to me, you have the power, to end all of our suffering."**_

_"But I don't…"_

_The dark world that Kagome had once again been plunged into started to fade away as Kagome felt as if her body was going numb on her._

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kagome blinked as she slowly started to come too. She was back in camp with all of her friends. Shippo and Kirara lay curled up beside of Sango, Miroku the lecherous monk was leaning against a tree trunk a sleep. While InuYasha, Kagome saw, was asleep in the highest branch in the trees.

Before Kagome realized it she was standing and walking into the forest. The gentle, caring, but sad voice continued to speak to her as she walked deeper into the forest and away from her friends. The strangest thing was that she had no clue as to where she was going. Yet at the same time she knew where every rock and branch was going to be.

Within a half hour Kagome found herself standing in front of a mouth of a huge cave; the creepy part of it that the cave looked just like the one in her dream. Then, without really realizing it, Kagome started to walk inside the cave. The strange sad and soothing voice led the way inside.

**"That's right Kagome; you are the blood of my family. Come, come and set us all free."**

"I must set you free."

She continued to walk until she came to a piece of stalactite that was blocking her path. Unable to pass through because of the stalactite Kagome stopped in her tracks. She was about to turn and leave when the soft voice of the strange woman spoke to her once more.

**"Kagome, don't turn back. You have the power to break through…use it now. Come to me, as of right now I'm the only one to understand you. I am the only one who knows what you're going through."**

A wave of dizziness struck Kagome for a mere second, causing her to fall to her knees. Kagome felt a cold gentle hand rest on her shoulder. When she turned to look, she was greeted with a pair of sad brown eyes. Catching her breath at last, Kagome asked.

"Who are you?"

The woman then gave her a warm, yet cold smile, as she answered her.

"My name is Kariko. I'm here to help you though this, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise; when she heard Kariko's voice whispered inside her head once more.

**"Use your powers Kagome; break through to the other side. You must do it now."**

Without warning, purifying energy erupted from Kagome's right hand. The stalactite disappeared the minute Kagome's purifying powers stuck it, turning it to dust. She then watched as Kariko stepped in front of Kagome and into the cavern. The sound of beating wings could be heard as thousands of bats flew around Kariko.

Kariko watched as four of the smaller bats, started to fly around Kagome. Another aura was starting to blend in with the one from her miko powers.

_'The transformation is already starting. The younger bats are flocking to her as they would their mother. We're running out of time, if she is not the one to save the Higurashi line, then who?'_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

InuYasha's eyes snapped open as a strong aura pulsed through out the clearing, causing him to awaken fully. His golden eyes looked down to where Kagome's empty sleeping bag now lay.

"Kagome, KAGOME!"

_'What the hell does she think she is doing, running off in the middle of the night? She could get herself killed! Then again, why would she go running off in the first place?'_

None of InuYasha's thoughts made sense as he continued to follow after Kagome's scent. He then came to a stop as another scent mingled in with that of Kagome's.

"Kikyo?"

_'No, wait a minute, it's not Kikyo. It smells of old death, but at the same time it holds a similar scent to both Kagome and Kikyo.'_

InuYasha turned to look behind him as a call from Kirara could be heard. Sango, Miroku and Shippo came into view as the fire cat came in closer.

"It's about time you guys caught up to me."

All three passengers that were on Kirara, frowned down at the hanyou as they glared at him. Sango was the first to speak, a sarcastic hint in her voice, as she spoke in a low tone.

"He acts as if we were late on purpose, when he's the reason we're late."

Miroku sighed from his place behind Sango.

"Indeed, it's just InuYasha's way of hiding his true feelings for Kagome."

Shippo's small voice chirped in to agree with Miroku.

"You said it Miroku."

InuYasha's right eyebrow started to twitch as he heard every word that passed from his friend's lips. He however, didn't have time to deal with it; he had to get to Kagome.

Shippo then jumped onto InuYasha left shoulder as he looked at the dark creepy cave that lay before them. The sight of it caused the young fox demon to swallow hard.

"K-Ka-gome, went in there?" He asked his little voice shaking as he spoke.

"Yep I'm positive."

That was InuYasha's response to Shippo's shaky question. That is until the kitsune spoke again.

"A-are you s-s-sure you sm-ell Kagome inside this cave, InuYasha?"

InuYasha simply nodded as he answered Shippo's question for the last time.

"There's no doubt about Shippo, Kagome's scent is unmistakable. It leads into this cave, so that's where Kagome is."

Shippo swallowed once more as he and InuYasha headed inside of the cave, with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara following close behind them.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kariko felt her body stiffen as a feeling of dread swept over her body. Her brown eyes quickly turned to look at Kagome.

_'Have I truly made a mistake for bring her here? Shall she also be burdened with the same pain as I?'_

Her eyes quickly shot toward the back of the cave as muffled voices draped with shadows could be heard.

**"No! I shall not allow you to take this child from me."**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat, as if she had swallowed an ice cube with out chewing it. Why was she so cold all of a sudden, and why did she feel as if she was about to be ripped in two?

"Inu-Yasha!"

An aura of pink, light blue, and red flashed and danced around her body as she cried out for InuYasha.

"INUYASHA!!"

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

InuYasha's heart froze in his chest as he heard Kagome scream his name. This only made InuYasha pick up his pace as he ran through the shadows of the dark cave. His pace had picked up so much that poor little Shippo had lost his grip, and had fallen off only to be caught by Sango.

"InuYasha, wait for the rest of us!"

"I ain't got time to wait for you Kagome's in trouble. I'm going on ahead; you catch up when you can."

Without another word to his friends, InuYasha was simply gone. It was almost as if the shadows had swallowed him. That feeling didn't help Sango or Miroku feeling any better about the situation they were in.

"I don't like this Miroku. Whatever is happening up ahead can't be good."

Miroku voice was serious as he spoke to Sango.

"I believe you are right Sango. There is a strange aura of demon energy up ahead, and I don't like the feeling I'm getting from it."

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kariko did her best to shield Kagome from the dark shadow as it loomed closer to Kagome.

**"Stay away from her! She is not yours to have! She is _my_ child; she is of _my_ flesh and blood."**

The muffled voices continued once more, this time they were more forceful.

**_"Kariko, you foolish child, we, I own you therefore I now own her. Yet there is something different about this human girl. It doesn't not matter, for in time she shall belong to me as well."_**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**(A/N:** Ok this is the part were you can yell and scream at me. Oh well I didn't know how to get you to come back for more. This was the only thing I could think of. Come Back Next Time For: **Ch. 3: Falling into Shadow.**

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

14


End file.
